Kyoya's Girlfriend
by SoraLink
Summary: When the hosts begin talking about girlfriends and the various obstacles that come with them, they accidentally uncover a little secret Kyoya has been keeping, causing all of the hosts to wonder: What kind of person is the Shadow King's girlfriend?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

It had not been more than ten minutes after the Host Club had bid farewell to their final stream of customers when Hikaru anxiously began the conversation that had yet to be discussed amongst the hosts. That topic would be... _girlfriends_. And, seeing as the only girl of their group had left early with the excuse of having more homework than usual, this delicate subject was now considered safe to breach. At least, in the twin's mind.

The four main contributors to this conversation (namely: Hikaru, Kaoru, Tamaki, and Honey) had started out talking amiably enough, but the pleasantries were soon disregarded as it turned into a shouting match.

Tamaki firmly believed that, as hosts, they had an obligation to please their clients, and so, if they had girlfriends, it would be wrong to betray their trust with said girlfriend. The twins, however, thought that if their clients didn't like the fact that had girlfriends (if they _did_, in fact, get girlfriends) then, as they had ever so eloquently put it, _too bad_. The hosts shouldn't let their clients run their lives.

"Just _think_ for a minute, Boss," Hikaru practically shouted to Tamaki, effectively getting his attention, "most of our clients have boyfriends, so why should _we_ have to stay single for their sakes. In fact, if we can't have girlfriends, then we should make a new rule that prevents girls who have boyfriends from coming to the Host Club at all."

"But, Hika-chan," Honey cut in, "what if you _did_ get a girlfriend? Would you announce it when the girls were here? Or would you just not mention it until someone asked you? And honestly, if you _wanted_ a girlfriend, then couldn't you just lie to us anyway?" This little speech earned an approving nod from Mori, who was, as usual, seated close to Honey.

Hikaru, Kaoru, and Tamaki thought for a minute before Kaoru formulated a response, though he sounded timid when he began.

"I think, if _I_ had a girlfriend, I wouldn't announce it so much as it would just be _obvious_ that I was in a relationship. I'd probably have her visit me at the club and if someone asked me who she was, I would simply tell them the truth."

This thought lingered in their minds for a few moments before Kyoya, who was lingering in the back of the room, closed his little black book abruptly, getting the attention of the other occupants of the room.

"Not that I really care about your romantic relationships, nor _any_ of your relationships at all for that matter, but if you _do_ somehow end up getting girlfriends, I will have to ask that you do not allow any of our clients to find out. That would cause a major decrease in profit." He reopened his little black book, and resumed writing, as if he hadn't stopped in the first place.

"How can you _say_ that, Kyoya-senpai?" Hikaru accused, slightly whining at the end of his question. "If you had a girlfriend, wouldn't you want her to meet your friends, and… ugh... _I don't know_… see you, like, in action? If _I_ had a girlfriend, I would want her to be able to see me '_at work_', you know?"

Kyoya paused before responding, though the beginning was said more to himself than anyone else. "Such thoughts had crossed my mind before, but even so, it wouldn't be worth it to lose customers, no matter how few it may be."

Everyone paused, processing what Kyoya had said, before the silence was abruptly broken.

"So you've thought of this before, huh, Kyo-chan? Is there, maybe, a _reason_, behind that? " Honey question, playful suspicion dripping heavily from his voice.

Not quite understanding the meaning of Honey's words, Tamaki jumped back into the conversation, hoping to catch on. "Whoa, wait a minute, Honey-senpai. What are you implying?"

"Oh, nothing." Honey responded slyly, a suggestive smile on his face. "Just that, if Kyo-chan ever wants to tell us something _personal_, then we'd be honored to listen. Especially if it's coming from someone with experience in _relationships_. Right, guys? Takashi?" Mori nodded, an amused smile replacing his usual blank expression.

Understanding dawned on the other three, but as Tamaki tried to formulate a question from all the confusion in his mind, Kyoya decided to cut in.

"Well, if that is all, then I'll be leaving." He declared while making a semi-hasty escape, his school bag resting on his shoulder. Before Kyoya could walk out the door, however, having finally caught up to Honey's implications, Tamaki voiced one of the many confusing thoughts that had been floating through his head.

"Wait, so... Kyoya? Do you have a girlfriend?" At his slightly flustered look, they knew the answer was yes.

Hikaru, coming out of his shocked and paralyzed state, quickly asked the first question he could think of, hoping to get an answer before Kyoya left.

"Why didn't you say anything? You didn't necessarily have to tell us, but, _c'mon_. You could've dropped some hints or something!"

"The time never came and you guys never really asked." Kyoya responded with a slight nervous shrug before leaving the room, shutting the door on his way out. Thus, leaving behind several curious hosts, dying to find out more about this recent development that they never even would have thought possible.

All of them had the same thought at the center of their attention: _What kind of person is the Shadow King's girlfriend?_

* * *

><p><strong>AN** **Disclaimers for all of my stories can be found on my profile. Doesn't everybody get irritated after writing it more than once? **

**If you liked it (and want more), then let me know, and I'll write more, faster!**

**In conclusion, if you see any mistakes (grammar, spelling, or anything really) then let me know. I want my writing at its best, so it never hurts to have more than one pair of eyes look at it!**

**~Sora**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The days following the accidental exposure of Kyoya's girlfriend had been complete torture for the hosts. Kyoya was berated with questions from the twins and Tamaki every time they saw him, while all of the hosts were dying for information on the girl, which Kyoya would not give up. The only questions that Kyoya seemed to answer were vague, and typically, only required yes or no responses.

_"Does she go to school here?" Kaoru would ask._

_"..."_

_"Fine," Tamaki would continue, sounding exasperated. "What does she look like?"_

_"..."_

_"Oh my god, Kyoya! Is she even pretty?!" Hikaru would yell, completely frustrated. Despite the lack of answers, they were still hopeful he would spill something. No matter how insubstantial it may seem._

_"Yes." Kyoya said with a pointed glare, finally deciding to give them something, even if it was only to defend his girlfriend's looks._

By the middle of the following week, Kyoya was completely fed up with the questions from Tamaki, and the rude comments made by the twins, who were hoping to get him riled up enough to accidentally spill some information about the mystery girl. In an attempt to quench the other hosts' curiosity, he decided to call a meeting taking place after their hosting duties were completed on Friday, and let them ask him questions.

When the hosts were told of the meeting taking place later in the week, they quickly agreed to Kyoya's wish that they not bother him about it until the end of the day Friday, when their questions would be answered. He needed a break from the other hosts. _They are like children exhausting their nanny,_ Kyoya mused to himself, finally eating lunch without having millions of questions being thrown his way.

Kyoya, though he had his calm and cool exterior, was freaking out about Friday. Sure, he had said he would answer their questions, but he didn't want to give too much away.

The few days left of the week passed by quickly for Kyoya, but the other hosts couldn't believe how slowly time seemed to move. During the few days before the meeting, the twins could be seen with Haruhi, whom they had told the big news to last week, thinking of good questions for Kyoya while they had Haruhi write them down for safe keeping. They were determined to get as much information out of Kyoya as they could, and they didn't want to waste time during the meeting on coming up with questions.

Tamaki was in a similar state, trying to figure out what to ask. He desperately wanted to make sure that Kyoya and the girl he was dating were good for each other. _He is my best friend, after all._ Tamaki reasoned to himself. He was trying hard not to seem obvious, but that was proving to be very difficult since he and Kyoya had all of their classes together. He didn't want him to get anymore irritated with them and consider calling off the Q and A session.

Honey and Mori were the only ones not freaking out over Friday. Honey was confident in what he wanted to ask and knew exactly how to figure out what he wanted to know. Mori, though he wasn't freaking out about it, was going to leave the questioning to Honey. He knew that Honey was perceptive and excelled in making people give up secrets without them even realizing.

When Friday afternoon finally came, the entire host club was jumpy with excitement, except for Kyoya, who was jumpy from anxiety. Either way, the customers seemed to notice the slight change in everyone's demeanor. The twins, Tamaki, and Honey were overly enthusiastic, hoping the time would pass faster, and Haruhi seemed to be a bit brighter than usual. In the end, sales were slightly higher from everyone's extra enthusiasm, making Kyoya smile, despite what was about to come.

_I should do something like this more often, especially if it will affect sales this drastically._ He mused to himself.

The girls had all left, leaving the hosts staring at Kyoya fiercely. He sighed loudly, then closed his book and walked over to one of the couches, plopping himself unceremoniously onto it.

"Okay." he said, sounding exhausted just from the thought of what was to come. "Ask away, I don't have all day."

The others quickly arranged themselves on the other couches. Haruhi pulled out the twins list and handed it to them, and though she tried to be discreet, it was glaringly obvious. The action earned an irritated glare from Kyoya.

"First question!" Tamaki declared loudly. "What is her name?"

"I'm obviously not going to give you her full name, for privacy reasons, but, if you must know, her first name is Emmaline."(1)

"Ooh… so _exotic._" Honey cut in. "So where is Em-chan from?"

"She was born in Scotland, but she grew up in America."

"But… wait." Haruhi said. "If she's in America, then how did you even meet?"

At this, Tamaki smiled largely. "Ah! That is a wonderful question! I would expect no less from Daddy's little girl!"

Kyoya and Haruhi glared at him slightly, before Kyoya's answer came. "My father had a business trip in America. He was visiting a hospital that our family has many dealings with, and my brothers and I had to go."

Everyone seemed satisfied with the answer until Honey decided, yet again, to ask a question. "Sure you met in America, Kyo-chan. But _where_ did you meet? _How_ did you meet?" Mori nodded in agreement, though he decided talking wasn't needed, he was still listening intently.

Kyoya seemed to think for a minute before answering, grief prominent in his voice, making it slightly deeper. "I will tell you that I met her while at the hospital, but what led up to it is personal and something she would have to tell you herself." Kyoya stood up before continuing. "If that is all then I'll be leaving."

As Kyoya was about to leave, Hikaru noticed something about what he had said.

"So, you're saying that we'll be meeting her, right?" Kaoru picked up on his twin's thoughts and continued for him. "You _did_ say that she would have to tell us herself. How will that happen if we don't get to talk to her?"

Tamaki nodded eagerly. "Yes! We must meet Mommy's girlfriend!"

"That sounded so wrong." Haruhi muttered.

"Yeah Kyo-chan!" Honey said, disregarding Haruhi's comment.

Kyoya gave a sigh before calmly turning around and addressing the other hosts. He knew he shouldn't do this, but… _Eh... what the Hell?_ He reasoned. _Meeting them will probably make her happy anyway._

"I will promise nothing, but I will ask Emma what she would like to do. Until then, you'll just have to wait."

"Ooh, did you hear that guys?" Hikaru interjected. "He called her _Emma_. I must say Kyoya-senpai, I never pegged you for the nicknaming type."

Kyoya just sighed loudly in response, then left the room.

* * *

><p><strong>(1) I combined the name Emma and Madeline, so it's pronounced <strong>**_Emma _****then the word ****_line_****. My friend thought you would pronounce it like Lynn, so I thought I would clarify.**

**On another note, I want to thank everyone who reviewed, followed, favorited, or even just ****_read _****my story! So, Thank you all so much!**

**I will try to update quickly, though it might not be every day, but probably just multiple times a week. Farewell, until next time!**

**~Sora**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

After Kyoya had left the club room, the other hosts followed suit. The boys heading to their respective limos while Haruhi would walk. The twins, Tamaki, and Honey were very openly excited about meeting Kyoya's girlfriend until Haruhi said something to make them feel more apprehensive.

"I know you guys are excited and all, but, think for a minute about the type of person Kyoya-senpai is. He probably has very particular taste when it comes to the girl he chooses to spend his time with. She's probably the female version of him."

The others all paused, taking in what she had just said.

"Oh god," Kaoru began, then Hikaru finished his brother's thought, "I think we just willingly invited the Demon King's Demon _Queen_ to meet us." At this, Tamaki's looked completely horrified. Haruhi continued before Tamaki could get anything out.

"But, if she _is_ like him, then she'll have the sense not to come meet the host club. He'll probably talk her out of it, and she'll agree because it seems rational."

"Good point, Haru-chan!" Honey said before saying goodbye, and heading home with Mori. The others chatted idly before doing the same, and going to their homes.

When Kyoya reached his estate, well before the other hosts reached theirs, he went up to his room, and sat at his desk. Opening his laptop, he got onto his video chat, smiling slightly when he noticed Emma was on. He hit the _'accept'_ button, and they began talking.

"Hi Kyo! I'm so happy we get to see each other today!" Emma began in slightly accented Japanese, "I've missed you so much!"

"Kyoya's smile widened slightly, "I'm very sorry we haven't talked sooner. I've missed you too"

"Oh it's okay, I know you're busy. How's the Club? How is everyone?"

Kyoya thought for a minute on how to phrase his thoughts, while Emma waited patiently and expectantly. She loved hearing about the Host Club's antics.

"I actually wanted to talk to you about that." He paused before continuing, "I talked to them about you a little and they said that they wanted to meet you. I left the option completely up to you, and if you decided that you would like to come visit then I will take care of everything."

She gasped slightly, moving her hands up to her mouth, eyes wide from shock. She slowly removed her hands to reveal a large smile.

"Oh, really! I would love to meet your friends! And I'd get to see you in person after so long! This is amazing, thank you so much!"

Seeing Emma so happy made Kyoya feel a little guilty that he hadn't organized a visit sooner.

"Okay, so when would you be ready to go?"

"Um… depends, how long would I be staying? I know you still have school, so you should choose how long it should be. I don't want to affect your grades."

"You can stay as long as you want. If you got permission, then you could stay here for a few weeks."

"I'm sure they'll let me. I haven't gone out anywhere in a while, so I'm sure It's fine. I should be ready by Sunday… probably noon. Oh, I'm so excited!"

"Well I'll arrange for a car to pick you up Sunday afternoon and take you to the airport. The driver will have your ticket with him, and I will be there to pick you up when you land."

"Thank you, thank you so much!" She was bouncing in her seat, and turned to look at her dresser, mentally calculating how much she would need to take." I can't wait! I'm going to go ask then I'll start packing! I'll see you in a few days!" She then turned back to stare straight into the camera. "Thank you, I love you so much, Kyo"

Her smile was infectious. Kyoya was smiling as he looked back at her, "I love you too, Emma. I'll see you Monday."

Emma waved enthusiastically, her large smile never leaving her face, before shutting off her computer. She spent the rest of the day getting permission to take leave, filled out all of the necessary paperwork, then began packing. She wasn't sure exactly how long she would be staying, so she ended up packing almost all of her clothes. She carefully placed the yellow laptop that Kyoya had bought her last year in the middle of the blanket she had put in her backpack, using it as padding to protect it. Her clothes were placed in a duffel bag, slightly larger than her backpack.

She was giddy, completely shaking with excitement. She couldn't wait for Monday.

After Kyoya had finished talking with Emma, he made all of the necessary calls to get a ride for her, and a first class plane ticket. When everything was set, he called Tamaki. He picked up before the first ring had even ended.

"So! Is she coming!" His apprehension at the thought that Emma would be just like the Demon King was completely forgotten, overwhelmed by the want of finally meeting someone so close to Kyoya.

"Yes," Kyoya replied with a sigh, "she should get here Monday evening, so we'll arrange a time for you to meet her right after club that morning."

"That sounds perfect! I'll tell everyone else! Bye Kyoya!"

Kyoya hung up quickly, and moved to relax on his bed. _What have I gotten myself into?_

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! I got a chapter up today!<strong>

**A quick thanks to everyone who's read my story so far. You are all wonderful!**

**I will try my hardest to put a chapter up tomorrow. I'm going to be busy, but I can probably sneak away for a little bit and get on my computer. See you next time, you wonderful person, you!**

**~Sora**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Monday morning came, and that signaled the restart of Kyoya's harassment, only this time, for a slightly different reason. During classes, Tamaki made it his mission to irritate Kyoya until he would tell him when Emma was going to meet them.

Kyoya decided to talk to him about it at lunch. The other hosts hadn't gotten to the cafeteria yet.

"I told you already; she will be entering Japan later in the afternoon. The flight will wear her out, so I'll talk to her about it after she has rested."

"So, Kyoya," Tamaki began, "how long will she be staying? She has school doesn't she?"

Kyoya thought carefully of how to word his response before answering. "Her school is on break right now, so that is not an issue. However, I'm not sure how long she will be staying. I'm going to let her stay as long as she wants, so when she goes back home is completely up to her."

"Alright... And you _promise_ that you'll talk to her about meeting us, right?" Tamaki asked, not quite trusting Kyoya to talk to Emma about it.

"I already talked to her about it. We were wanting to see each other soon anyway, so I used the fact that my friends wanted to meet her to convince her to come sooner. So, _yes_, I _promise_ I will talk to her. Though, if I didn't bring it up, I know she would. She's been wanting to meet my friends for a while now."

This brought a huge smile to Tamaki's face, causing almost every girl in the vicinity to swoon.

The other hosts soon arrived, wanting to confirm with Kyoya what their blonde king had told them Friday night. Even Haruhi was eating in the cafeteria with them, though she looked less than happy about the twins practically dragging her there.

"Is it true, Kyo-chan?!" Honey shouted, deciding to be the one to ask what was on everyone's mind. "Is Em-chan really coming?!"

Kyoya gave Tamaki a pointed look, hoping to have him answer instead. He didn't want to have to explain more than once. Tamaki caught the look, and complied.

The hosts carried out the rest of their day as usual, though slightly anxious. After their customers had left for the day, something else happened to quell their anxiety.

* * *

><p>Emmaline had gotten her plane ticket from the driver Kyoya had sent. <em>Thankfully<em> he hadn't sent a limo like Emma had anticipated. She would have been embarrassed beyond belief if a _limo_ had dropped her off at the airport.

She grabbed her bags out of the large, black Hummer, and headed into the crowded airport. After going through the proper procedures, which took too long for her liking, she boarded the plane. She seated herself in the first class cabin.

Kyoya had offered for her to ride in one of his private jets, but she had declined, claiming that it was too much trouble. Since she wouldn't, he said that he would pay for a first class ticket. He was stubborn, and she was adamant on not abusing the power Kyoya had, so that was the best they could agree to.

The plane eventually lifted into the air, and Emma soon fell asleep. The time spent staying up late packing finally caught up to her, making her feel exhausted.

She woke up to the voice of the pilot making an announcement.

_"Good afternoon, passengers. We are sorry for the inconvenience, but we have arrived a few hours ahead of schedule. We will be landing shortly, and thank you for flying with us."_

This earned a few groans, and a few claps. Sure, they were off schedule, but they were early. Emma found herself smiling along with a few others.

She pulled out her phone and called Kyoya's house phone, since she knew he usually turned off his cell phone. After a few rings, someone picked up.

_"Hello, Ootori residence,"_ Greeted a female voice.

"Oh, hi." Emma responded awkwardly, "I'm calling for Kyoya. Is he home?"

_"Oh, you must be Mistress Emmaline. No, I'm afraid Master Kyoya is still at school right now."_

Emma hadn't realized the plane was _this_ early. "That's okay. It's… it's just that my flight is a bit ahead of schedule and he told me he was going to pick me up…" She trailed off, not knowing what else to say.

_"Don't worry about a thing. I'll have one of the drivers come pick you up."_ With that, the maid hung up, leaving Emma slightly confused.

The plane landed and she entered the airport. After she gathered her things, she walked toward the entrance and looked around, not really knowing what she was looking _for_.

She spotted a man holding up a piece of paper with _Emmaline Paxton_ printed neatly on the front. She approached him nervously.

"Um… hi," She said with a weak wave of her hand. "I... I think you're here for me. I'm Emmaline. You're from the Ootori home, right?"

The man regarded her for a moment, and tried to mask the slight shock on his face. She didn't notice, for she was used to it. He recovered quickly.

"Of course, right this way Miss Emmaline." He ushered her outside to the _limo_, and opened the back seat door for her. She eyed it warily, a blush of embarrassment spreading quickly across her face, before stepping in. The driver took her backpack and duffel bag, and placed them in the trunk.

After he stepped into the driver's seat, she took the opportunity to fix her title.

"You can just call me Emma. Emmaline is a bit too _formal_ for me."

He eyed her in the rear view mirror, judging to see if she was serious. Since, he assumed, Master Kyoya's companion wouldn't be this informal with someone _below_ her would she?

"Of course Miss Emma." He heard her sigh, seeing as he wouldn't drop the Miss, "I am also to inform you that we do not have time to drop off your things at the estate. Master Kyoya's school has just let out and the club he is in will conclude shortly so we will have to go pick him up."

"That's okay… That's great actually!" She responded, a large smile on her face, "Thank you for letting me know!"

Her reaction was very unexpected. He had expected that she demand to be take the estate. _So strange_, he thought.

The driver found himself even more confused when he pulled up to Ouran High, and the girl _jumped_ out of the car.

She looked at him through his window and said with an even larger smile on her face, "I'm going to go get him, okay?" And, before waiting for a response, she went into the large building, in search of the room Kyoya talked so much about: _Music Room 3_.

She wandered around for a bit in the empty hallways before a sea of poofy, yellow dress clad, high school girls passed her. She was ignored, as the girls were preoccupied with their own conversations. She saw the door they came out of, and almost ran to it.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry, I couldn't update yesterday. Life and stuff. Anyway, this chapter was about double, so I cut it in half. I think too long chapters are overwhelming. I'll put the other half up, probably tomorrow morning, if not <strong>**_immediately_**** after this one.**

**Also, the power at my place is a... ****_iffy_**** right now because of the snow, so, just be aware.**

**In conclusion, thank you every one who read, followed, favorited, reviewed, and everything else! I shall see you all later!**

**~Sora**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

The last client had left the host club, and the hosts began talking, as is what they usually do after the girls leave. Kyoya busied himself with cleaning the stations. It was his turn to clear the room, and even though he was in a hurry to get to the airport, the other hosts wouldn't let him off the hook. He picked up the last tea set and made his way to the small kitchen connected to the club room.

A few moments later, the front door to the club room opened slowly, getting the attention of the hosts who were still in the room. A girl peeked her head in, one green eye visible. And though half of her body was hidden by the door, they noticed she wasn't wearing a uniform.

Instead, she had on white skinny jeans, with light yellow, swirling patterns covering them. A white shirt covered her _generously_ sized chest. The letters _'Floggin-'_ were visible on the front, printed in green. The rest of the phrase was hidden behind the door. Yellow Chuck Taylors covered her feet with _Green Day, Dookie_ printed on them in black. Other, smaller, phrases were written around the larger phrase, though they were too small to read from the where they hosts were seated.

Tamaki decided to address her, "I am so sorry, princess, but the host club is closed today."

She processed what he said before responding, "Oh, _Oh_. No, I'm not here for that. Is… um… is Kyoya Ootori here?"

The other hosts took note of her slight accent, the question she asked, and the lack of uniform before connecting the dots.

Haruhi was the first to ask the question on everyone's mind, "Are you, by any chance, named Emmaline?"

At first she tensed, since she was worried about why they would know her name. After she processed _how_ they could ever _possibly_ know her name, she relaxed. This was obviously Kyoya's club's room.

"Yeah. He hasn't left yet, has he?" She smiled and stepped all the way into the room. The hosts gaped openly at the girl, completely stunned by her appearance.

Her long, blonde hair was kept in a messy bun, and in certain lighting, looked light-orange. Her side-swept bangs also messy, and almost hid one of her bright green eyes. The phrase on her shirt was fully revealed: _Flogging Molly_. What stood out most, however, were the marks that went down the entire left side of her body, beginning along the bottom of her jaw.

Burn scars traveled along her arm, and stopped at her fingertips. The skin their looked raw, and red, but not as if the burns were acquired recently. The rest were covered by her clothes, hidden from the eyes of the hosts.

_What happened to her?_

Haruhi was the first to recover from the shock, "No, um, he hasn't."

Honey was the next to recover, "Kyo-chan will be back soon. You can wait in here with us if you want!"

"I will, thank you!" Emma's smile widened, completely unphased by the other hosts openly gawking at her. She skipped over to where the hosts were, and sat in one of the unoccupied, plush chairs. By the time she had settled in, the other hosts had also recovered, and curiosity once again dominated their minds.

They took the way she was dressed, her bouncy attitude, and her smile that seemed to be directed at nothing.

_How did these two _possibly_ get together?!_

A bouncy voice interrupted their thoughts, "So, you guys are in Kyo's club, right? Tell me about it! Kyo doesn't tell me very much about it, but I think that's just because he's embarrassed I'll laugh." She gave a slight pleading look.

_Did she just call him Kyo?_

"Ah, yes! Of course!" Tamaki exclaimed, always happy to introduce new princesses to the host club. He introduced them all while gesturing to them all respectively. He then finished by introducing himself, "And I am Tamaki Suoh, the King of our wonderful club!"

She surveyed them all, memorizing their names, faces, and demeanors, before her eyes settled on Haruhi. She studied her for a moment then looked up to address everyone.

"You all seem so nice, I am very happy Kyo has such wonderful friends." Her smile changed into one of content, and her eyes softened. Then after a moment, they reverted back to excitement, "And you're all so handsome!" Her expression became fierce, as she turned and pointed to Haruhi, "Except for you!"

The others looked taken aback, but Haruhi just looked confused.

Emma's smile changed back to one of excitement, "You're just too pretty to be handsome! Your skin looks so smooth, and your eyes are just beautiful! It's a shame you're dressed like that; those... _marshmallow_ thingies the other girls were wearing would probably look really cute on you!"

The hosts were once again speechless as they processed what she had just said.

"Leave it to the Demon King's girlfriend," Hikaru began, with Kaoru finishing for him, "to figure it out faster than the rest of us."

"Demon King is Kyo's nickname, isn't it?" Emma asked practically bouncing in her seat from all of the new information, "It's…" she tried to think of something to defend him, but relented, "It's actually kind of perfect. I congratulate whoever came up with it."

She waited for a response, and when none came, she decided to continue talking, "So you guys are in a host club, huh?" She tapped her chin thoughtfully, "We don't really have those in America, but I'm guessing it's kind of like a male strip club, right?"

Tamaki gasped, but the others just looked amused. The twins came up behind her, casually draping an arm on each of her shoulders.

"If it were," Kaoru began, with Hikaru continuing, "then shouldn't you be jealous?"

The their surprise, she burst into laughter, "Oh _God_ no," she got out in between laughs, "I could never see him acting like a _s-stripper_!" She could barely get out the last word, having trouble keeping herself from laughing, "And anyway, I'd be too busy making jokes the whole time to even _think_ about being jealous."

The twins both backed away from her, and gave her a questioning look. But, before she could say anything else, Kyoya came out of the kitchen, and walked their way. Emma turned, then shot up, and bounced over to him.

"Kyo! _Geez_, you sure took your _time_!" And though it didn't seem possible, her smile widened. She pulled him into a tight hug, which he surprisingly, at least to the hosts, returned.

"Why are you here? Your flight shouldn't have landed yet."

"It was a way ahead of schedule, and I wanted to surprise you."

Kyoya leaned down and kissed the top of her head, and at the collective 'aw' from the other side of the room, he looked up.

Emma turned toward the other hosts, "Oh yeah, Kyo, you friends were keeping me company." She took a small step to the side so she could see both Kyoya, and the others, "So… is it _true_ that you are some type of male stripper?" She sent Kyoya a smirk, though everyone could tell she was trying her hardest not to giggle.

Kyoya sent a questioning look to his clubmates, "What did you tell her?" He practically sighed out the words, being used to these antics.

"I didn't say that, Mommy, I swear!" Tamaki yelled, "I just said that we were hosts!"

Emma raised and eyebrow in Kyoya's direction, once again having trouble containing her laughter, "Mommy?"

"And that's enough for today." Kyoya interjected, quickly ushering Emma to the door, "We'll be leaving now, if you'll excuse us."

"Wait, we aren't done!" The twins said in unison.

Kyoya didn't respond. He grabbed his bag then practically pulled Emma out the door.

She poked her head back in, "Don't worry! I shall return!" She then proceeded to burst into laughter before being pulled back out into the hall, the door closing loudly.

"So…" Haruhi began.

"That was the Demon King's girlfriend" The twins continued together.

"Not _quite_ as scary as I'd imagined" Tamaki added. They all nodded in agreement.

"I liked her!" Honey shouted, causing the other hosts to think for a minute. And... they all couldn't help but agree.

* * *

><p><strong>Well... this came out kind of late. Ewwps *shrugs dramatically*. Heyyy... at least it's longer that the others, right?<strong>

**Anyway, thank you everyone who read, and an extra thanks to everyone who did all of that ****_fancy_**** stuff, like reviewing, favoriting, following, and all that jazz. And so, farewell until next time.**

**~Sora**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

This was the first time Emma had ever been to Kyoya's house. So, she could honestly say she hadn't expected the _mansion_ that had greeted them. When Kyoya led her through the front entrance, her eyes were wider than they've ever been, and her jaw dropped dramatically.

Sure, she knew Kyoya was rich, but she never would have imagined his house would be this big. It seemed a bit excessive, in her opinion. Even so, she couldn't deny how _beautiful_ it all was. While she was being led up the stairs, she tried to think of the perfect word to describe it.

_Gorgeous? No. Amazing? Nope. Wait… grand? Yeah, that's it: grand._

She was woken from her discovery by Kyoya.

"And this," he opened the door in front of them, a small smile gracing his usually stoic face, "is my room."

She stepped in, and once again, found herself gaping at the size and beauty of the room. The walls were sleek and white, as was most of the furniture. The floor was hardwood, and covered by a large, light blue rug. Two white, seamless, couches with a low, white desk in between were placed on the rug.

There was a smaller door on the left wall that led to a bathroom, and on the right wall, a small set of a few stairs led to a king sized bed, adorned with white sheets and pillows, and a light green comforter to finish it off. A large wooden dresser was located against the back wall, near a white staircase, leading to a balcony that overlooked the lower half of the room. The wall behind the balcony had been constructed into shelves, completely filled with books.

It was _grand_, just like the rest of the house. Emma, for the umpteenth time today, felt a little _overwhelmed_ by the sheer magnitude of the the house, no, _mansion_, and everything in it and about it. Everything about Kyoya was overwhelming, from his friends, and his house, to his looks and his personality.

The maids who had retrieved Emma's bags from the car had followed them up to Kyoya's room, and set them near the inside, near the door.

"Master Kyoya," the smaller maid began, "would you like us to unpack the bags for your guest?"

Emma cut in before Kyoya could respond, "No, no! That's okay, I can do it!" She sent a meaningful look to Kyoya, who caught it, and instructed the maids accordingly.

"I will take care of it. Inform the rest of the staff that we are not to be disturbed, and we will come down for dinner later. You are dismissed."

"Of course, Master Kyoya." They said monotonously, in synch, as they bowed. They righted themselves, then backed out of the room, closing the door softly as they did so.

Emma sighed gladly when they left, relieved, no longer feeling as awkward. She walked over to Kyoya, and wrapped her arms tightly around his back. He returned the gestured, wrapping his arms around her shoulders just as tightly, and rested his chin on the top of her head.

"I'll help you unpack later. You're probably tired, right?" Kyoya asked softly, not wanting to disturb the moment they had created by raising his voice.

"I don't want to waste our time together by sleeping it away." She said back just as quietly, though she had to stifle while responding.

"I know you're tired. Besides, we'll be spending most of your time here, together, so it's okay. Change into something more comfortable, okay?"

She nodded into his chest, then went to get a different t-shirt and a pair of sweatpants from her duffel bag. She changed in the room, not bothering to hide herself, for all awkwardness between them had disappeared when they had met in the hospital.

Someone needed to change the bandages covering her burns, and when she was refused the option of doing it herself, and strongly opposed to the male nurse doing it, Kyoya had offered. She accepted, though reluctantly, but he seemed to be the best option at the time, since she assumed that she'd never see him again.

If only she realized how wrong she was.

After changing into gray sweatpants, she put on a black shirt with icy, blue lettering, saying _Trapt_, without a bra underneath. She pulled the elastic from her bun, and shook her hair out.

Kyoya had changed also, wearing dark gray, straight leg, sweatpants, and no shirt. He walked over to her as she folded her dirty clothes and placed them next to her bag. A she stood up, he grabbed her hand, and led her to the king sized bed on the side of his room.

She lay down in the middle, and Kyoya pulled the blankets over them both, then wrapped his arms around her. Once again, there was no awkwardness between them, as they had done this many times before.

He kissed her forehead gently, before she looked up, innocently.

"Will I be able to go back and see your friends again?"

"Of course. Whatever you want."

"Thank you. I'd love to talk to them again; it was so much fun."

"We can talk more about that later, okay? You need your rest."

She looked up at him, "I love you, Kyo."

He smiled gently, "I love you too."

He kissed her forehead again, before she snuggled into his chest, and her breathing evened out.

And that, ladies and gentlemen, was how the Host Club found them the next morning.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sorry for many things: 1) This chapter's a bit late. And 2) It's not even a chapter <strong>**_worth the wait_****. It's just a crappy filler chapter, and it took a while. Real life (grr...) got in the way. **

**Anyway, next chapter should be better, I mean... The rest of the club's going to be in it so it should pick up, right? Farewell, and thank you(!) as always. **

**~Sora**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

The scene in front of them was enough to leave them speechless.

The hosts had decided to go to the Ootori estate the next morning to "check on things with Kyoya and Emma", as they had put it. In reality, they all had thought that Kyoya wouldn't let Emma come back, so they decided that it would be best to go to her.

Haruhi had to be 'picked up'.

_Kidnapped, more like_. Haruhi thought.

They had asked one of the maids which guest room Emma would be staying in while she was here, wanting to see her before they had to face Kyoya. They had a feeling she wouldn't mind being visited by them. She was also wanted as a peacekeeper for when they would wake up Kyoya.

The maid had told them that she would be staying in Kyoya's room for the duration of her trip. This was a bit surprising, but they dismissed it, thinking that they had probably put a guest bed in Kyoya's room.

They continued their small trek to Kyoya's room, silently hoping he was at least partially awake, since waking him up was a completely terrifying experience. As they approached the door, five of the hosts stood back and allowed their king to open it, slowly.

Using the light from the windows and hallway, they looked around the room, searching for a bed other than Kyoya's. None was seen.

Their eyes looked around the room once again until they landed on the forms hidden beneath the blue comforter on the only bed in the room. Walking over silently, they looked at the forms more closely.

Eyes widening and cheeks flaring, they beheld the sight before them. A shirtless Kyoya was still deep in sleep with his arms wrapped loosely around a t-shirt clad Emma. Her arms lay between them, pressed against their chests. Both had content smiles on their faces.

Haruhi broke the heavy silence, "Should we wake them up?" She sounded uncertain.

Tamaki responded in a whisper, "Don't we have to? Won't we be late if he doesn't get up soon?"

This triggered terrified looks all around.

"Maybe we should wake up Em-chan first?" Honey said, making it sound like a question.

"Good idea, Honey-senpai." The twins said together, then turned to Tamaki "You should do it, Boss."

Tamaki paled at this, not wanting to get any closer to the sleeping demon, nor the girl in said demon's arms.

"Why don't you two do it!" Tamaki whisper-shouted. They continued to argue quietly.

Fed up with the arguments of the three, Haruhi decided to solve the problem, "I'll do it!"

She approached the left side of the bed warily, not wanting to accidentally awaken Kyoya first. She reached out, gently grasping Emma's arm, near her shoulder, and shook it softly.

"Emma," she whispered, "C'mon wake up, Emma."

She mumbled something in English, and though Haruhi could speak it a little, it was too quiet and fast for her to pick up. Emma turned out of Kyoya's grip, and her eyes pressed together more tightly.

Haruhi stepped back when she could pick out the one word Emma was now muttering over and over:

_"Stop!"_

Tears were streaming through her closed eyes, and down her face as she said less quietly than before.

_"Stop, please!"_

Her eyes shot open suddenly, and she looked straight into Haruhi's large, brown eyes. Neither could figure out what to say in that moment. She sat up slowly, and Haruhi noticed she was covered in sweat.

Kyoya shifted slightly, and mumbled Emma's name. She quickly turned to him and switched to Japanese.

"Shh, go back to sleep. Everything's fine. Just go back to sleep."

This seemed to placate him, as his breathing evened out once again. Emma carefully pulled the glasses from his face, folded them closed, and used them to keep her hands busy.

She kept her face down as she addressed the hosts.

"Hey guys," her voice sounded strained and groggy, her accent was thick, "what are you doing here?"

"We… um…" Tamaki trailed off, still in shock about what happened.

Haruhi gently took the glasses from Emma, who didn't put up a fight, and set them on the small table next to the bed. She then grabbed her hands delicately, and pulled her up from the bed.

"C'mon," Haruhi began quietly, "let's go get you cleaned up."

She kept hold of one of Emma's hands, and led her to the bathroom she noticed when they had entered. She stopped and turned to the others.

"You guys stay here." But, before they could start walking again, Emma turned to them, her head still down.

"Don't tell him about this, okay? He doesn't need to know, so don't mention it. Please." Her accent had remained heavy. She then continued walking with Haruhi, hand in hand, toward the bathroom.

Once they entered the large, luxurious bathroom, Haruhi shut the door, and turned the lock, not wanting any of the guys to walk in.

"Do you want to take a bath or a shower?" Her voice was gentle, and calming.

Emma nodded, then looked toward the bath and pointed weakly. Haruhi got the message and headed toward it, Emma in tow behind her.

She sat her down on the edge then proceeded to start the bath, feeling the water as it poured out, making sure it wasn't too hot. When it was about halfway full, she turned off the tap.

"Why don't you get in and I'll go get you some clothes, okay?" Emma nodded. "Can you tell me where your clothes are?"

"There, uh, in the bag by the door." Her voice was weak, but her accent had lessened slightly.

"Okay. I'll be right back." She then left the room, quietly closing the door behind her.

The hosts turned their heads toward her. They had moved to the couches in the middle of the room, though none of them looked too comfortable. One of them had turned on the overhead light, knowing it wouldn't be strong enough to wake Kyoya up.

Haruhi went to the duffel bag, which was already open, and looked for what she would need.

She sweat dropped when she noticed all of the multicolored jeans and t-shirts which all held logos for different things Haruhi had never heard of.

_None of her clothes even match! What is she expecting me to choose?_

She settled on white jeans with orange and blue mosaic patterns all over them, and a black t-shirt with the letters _M, C_ and _R_ in the middle, printed in white. The letters were enclosed in white circles with white arrows protruding from the tops of them. She also grabbed a new pair of plain black underwear and a bra.

She noted, much to her dismay, that the bra was several sizes larger than her own. She folded the undergarments between the pants and shirt, so the others wouldn't be able to see them.

_Damn perverts._

She got up, and went back to the bathroom, finding Emma sitting in the bathtub with her knees drawn to her chest.

Haruhi set the clothes down on one of the tables in the room, then picked up Emma's dirty clothes, and placed them in the basket in the corner. She walked over to the bath, and sat on the edge.

"Do you want me to help? I could wash your hair, if you want."

She nodded in response. Haruhi shed her uniform jacket, and rolled up her sleeves. Looking around, she only noticed Kyoya's products.

"Did you bring your own shampoo? I can go get it if you want."

"No. Just use Kyo's, please. It's comforting."

Haruhi decided not to question it, and proceeded to wash her long, blonde hair. Emma then washed the rest of herself, using Kyoya's products.

When she was finished, she stepped out and Haruhi wrapped a towel around her.

"Do you want to talk about what happened earlier?"

She hesitated slightly, before responding"Just bad memories, turning into nightmares again. You'll probably find out later."

Haruhi didn't like the way she had said that. It sounded so much like foreboding.

"Why don't you get dressed, then we can go back out there and wake Kyoya-senpai up."

"Yeah, okay."

She slipped on the underwear, pants, and, bra, but when she got to the shirt, she held it up and began giggling. She hugged the shirt closely to her chest, a fond smile tugging on her lips, before she put the shirt on.

Haruhi gave her a slight questioning look, but didn't voice her curiosity.

Emma answered the non-verbal question, "Kyo bought me this shirt at the first concert I took him to." Her smile grew. "He _hated_ that concert. Said that it was too loud and went on a rant about the people. Punk rock people aren't always the best, but… _anyway_, this is one of my favorite shirts."

She looked down, and took a deep breath.

"Alright, let's go!" she snapped her head back up, and clapped her hands together.

Haruhi grabbed her jacket, and walked toward the door. Emma opened it for her, with a large sweep of her arms, her smile widening marginally.

"Lead me into the fray, girly."

* * *

><p><strong>Happy update! I grant you an extra long chapter! (Seriously though, this shit is long.)<strong>

**Side note: For those of you who aren't familiar with the band, MCR is My Chemical Romance, a punk rock band that disbanded quite a while ago *sheds tear* **

**Another side note: For any of you who read "Well That was Unexpected", I'm working on another chapter of that and changed it from complete to in-progress. It may take a while, since I like all of my chapters to be relatively the same length, and that was longer, therefore it'll take me longer to write. **

**In conclusion, I love you all! (Platonically of course. Except for you. Yeah, you know who you are. Merry late Christmas to ****_You _****by the way ) Farewell until next time!**

**~Sora **


	8. Author's Note

Hello lovelies. I have come back from the dead bearing news! It may be slightly disappointing at first, but don't worry, it gets better.

So here is what's going on:

1) I reread what I had written for this story and realized something... it is going absolutely nowhere.

2) Therefore I have decided to discontinue it.

3) However! Plans are in motion to rewrite this story with a _slightly_ different plot, and I will have written most of it, if not all of it, before posting. That way you won't have to wait on me sorry ass to be inspired.

4) The chapters for the revised version will be longer, more detailed, make more sense, and just be all around _better _than they were before.

5) The opening will be essentially the same... but... just trust me. It'll be better.

6) a. And so, I have a request for _you_: I would like to know if you would like me to keep the old chapters up even after I have posted the new ones, _or:_ if I should take them down after posting the new chapters. Or I could label the old chapters as something like _discontinued version._ Or something. I don't know.

6) b. _Also_: if there is something you would like to see happen, or even a character you would like me to include, just let me know via: somehow, and I will do my absolute best!

Side note: I'm also working on finishing up my other little Kyoya story for those of you who have read that, and am also working on a little one-shot (or two, maybe more if it ends up being longer) for Bleach, if you guys are fans of that. It is going to be an Ichigo x Kenpachi, which most people probably don't like. But I love Kenny, so I'm going to do it anyway.

That concludes my little message. In closing, I am _so so _sorry for being terrible and completely disappearing from my story. But, for those of you who haven't given up on me, thank you! You are amazing and shall hopefully continue being amazing regardless of how terrible I am.

See you soon!


End file.
